the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
Pan Post 102
Pan Post 102 speculates that the High Empire only reside in the NeSiverse either because it is the birthplace of the Highemperor or because a captain accidentally crashed there and refused to admit it. The political centre of the Terminus System is the Rinky Dink, a tiny and unimpressive spacestation compared to the rest of the High Empire's holdings. Kim, the Proconsul of the Milky Way, is joined by his old friend, Gwynne, and wants to play but she demands that he act seriously. She dismisses the soldier Kim had been playing patty-cake with, much to the soldier's gratitude, and manages to inform Kim that she is the new High Empire's Ambassador. Kim asserts that he is proconsul, considered a more impressive role. To get her own back she tells Kim that she has an ultra rare lightwind edition of Kleo the Summermaid for the Daughter's of Highemperor Trump Cards, which makes Kim incredibly jealous as she leaves pleased. Post The Rinky Dink In terms of importance, the NeSiverse falls somewhere between minus ten and 'what's a NeSiverse' in the eyes of most empires from other parts of the Multiverse. Some suspect the High Empire only came here at all because it's the home universe of their illustrious Highemperor (or rather they say this so long as the 'Foreverist Cult' isn't around) while others determine the High Empire only entered the Terminus Systems because someone's ship crashed into a small moon and rather than admit the embarrassment of such a mistake the captain declared it was deliberate and claimed the moon in the name of his emperor. The political centre of the Terminus Systems (not literally in the centre of the space because that would be weird and is probably occupied by an asteroid belt, rather it's somewhere towards the left) is a spacestation nicknamed "The Rinky Dink" on account of it being fairly small and unimpressive when compared to other spacestations of the High Empire. Even the ships that pass through often dwarf the station they're meant to orbit. The technical designation of "RIN-D" in the crystalline systems doesn't help. The current Proconsul, who manages the Terminus Systems from aboard The Rinky Dink, is currently playing patty-cake with a random soldier he's managed to brow-beat into appeasing him. They're in a lounge room and are seated on the floor for better arm space. The walls are coated black with prominent beams lining them and high intricate patterns carved into them as they then run along the ceiling. Red velvet drapes hang on the walls bearing various sigils of important families or planets, and the plush seating is similarly coloured. Crystals protrude from the glass-like floor, carved with flat surfaces for people to touch. One smaller crystal floats somewhere around the heads of Kim and his unfortunate patty-cake partner. It had announced the arrival of someone important a while ago but Kim had chosen to selectively not hear it. Then the doors swish open and the figure of a Coaleshion woman stands there. Kim's attention snaps. A lot of excitement slowly spreads on his face. He's on his feet and running in an instant. Kim: "Gwyyyyyyyyyyne!" He cheers and dives at her. She lashes out and smacks him straight down hard into the floor. He whines. Gwynne: "No way! I'm not playing! You're supposed to be acting serious, Kimmy!" He bites her leg. Gwynne: "Ow! Ow! Ow! Stupid! Stupid!!" She is pretty short for a Coaleshion woman of the vulpine-cat variety. She has brown fur with black stripes and a little orange nose. Her yellow eyes are wide and innocent. Except when they glare at Kim. Gwynne: "Why are you still an idiot, Kimmy? You're supposed to be in charge round here! Not playing patty-cake! Or trying to bite my ankles!" She backs off as he tries to wriggle along the floor towards her like a cat-man-snake. Kim: "There's nothing to do. I'm bored. So I mostly just, you know, do... stuff." Gwynne: "I'm pretty sure there's lots of stuff you're supposed to be doing but aren't." Kim rolls onto his back and groans from the effort of listening to his old friend. Gwynne: "Soldier guy." The soldier, who is was still sitting cross-legged on the floor, jumps to his feet and salutes. Gwynne: "You're free to get back to a normal life." Soldier: "Thank you, ma'am!" The soldier sounds incredibly sincere. Gwynne: "Anyway. I only stopped by since I'm on my way to represent the High Empire at--" Kim: "Hey! Did you get any new rares!!?" Gwynne's face falls into a sulk. Gwynne: "I'm trying to tell you--" Kim: "Something very, very boring. I know." Gwynne: "I'm the ambassador! Me!" Kim grins. Kim: "I'm the proconsul!" Gwynne pouts, looking between a state of upset and anger. She's wearing a short colonial-style jacket coloured navy blue. Her cufflinks and buttons are a bright white-silver and the embroidery is also white on black lapels. Her trousers are white and her boots are brown. Rare for a Coaleshion she was born with a genetic defect - a very short tail that now wiggles. If long it would have looked annoyed, but because it's short it just looks cute. Gwynne: "I have an ultra rare lightwind edition Kleo the Summermaid." Kim leaps to his feet. Kim: "No way! You don't!" Gwynne now gives a smug smirk and, from her pocket, whips out a list that details all of the cards she has collected from the 'daughters of highemperor trump cards' and hands it to him. Gwynne: "You can keep that list, Kimmy. And wish you were me." She practically skips from the room, pleased as punch, while Kim is left shaking with jealousy at the card list. Category:Post Category:Pan Post